


Clair De Lune

by Your_Cheese_YnnChi



Category: bts
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Cheese_YnnChi/pseuds/Your_Cheese_YnnChi
Summary: One's life may be tied to one beyond death and beyond what anyone can imagine





	Clair De Lune

 

**_The universe is vast and contains other multiple universes. if I were to be reincarnated once more, I will always find you because you are the reason that I am alive_ **

_Universe's Hydrangea_

 

It was the summer of 20XX, a small boy went to a dusty auditorium to practice his piece. He was a dancer along with several of his friends. The adult, who was with them, guided them through the stage. A small boy, much like him, was standing next to a grand piano. It was covered in dust yet he still approached it. The boy sat down, ignoring everyone around him. He opened the piano and placed his fingers and closed his eyes.

A second later the auditorium was filled with color. The little boy who entered danced along the music. He was like leaves in the wind gracefully dancing. The little pianist heard the small taps of the little dancer's steps. He played even louder. The people, who were with them, sat down and appreciated the sudden theatrical performance by such talented little children. Soon the little auditorium was filled with life. People are amazed by how wonderful the strangers' chemistry is. The little pianist stops and breathes heavily. He opened his eyes and looked at the boy in front of him. He was glowing, his own smile looked like a huge heart. He felt like the world presented him with his own angel. At the same time the boy who danced looked at the little pianist who sat in front of a piano that was multiple times bigger than him. He approached him cheerfully and asked him.

" Hey! you're so good at playing the piano!!!" he shouted. The auditorium was filled with applause. Both of them were dripping with sweat, breathed heavily. “What’s your name?” the boy asked. And as soon as he stood up he asked him “Are you an angel? You were magnificent”. “I’m Hobi, and you are?” Hobi asked the pianist whose hands were covered in dust. “Yoongi, Min Yoongi”. “ wow you’re so formal.” Hobi said as he held Yoongi’s hand. They were small yet delicate and were covered in fine dust that it sparkles on his palm. “I want to be your friend!” Hobi said enthusiastically “I-I don’t know. I might be not allowed to make friends with dancers like you.” Yoongi pulled his hand away. Looking at Hobi in tears “I’m so sorry. I want to but I can’t” As Hobi watched Yoongi walk away. Each step he took Hoseok whispered ‘I’ll be by your side, I’ll make you happy, I’ll make your hands feel warm. I’ll make you smile brighter than the sun itself.’ As Yoongi faded from the stage Hoseok shouted “I’ll be your friend one day! I’ll protect you from who ever is keeping you from your happiness. I promise you that.” It was on that day, the 8th year of Yoongi’s life, he knew he found the person he was determined to be with. “This won’t be goodbye, I’ll see you soon Yoongi!” Hoseok shouted from the top of his lungs. His friends went up to him and cheered for him. He did well despite it being sudden. He knows it in himself of what he is capable of but he isn’t sure how much is shown when he is performing. One thing’s for sure. He strives to work harder so that one day they will both meet again and be friends. Sadly, Friendship is the last thing his heart wants from Yoongi. " He was beautiful. His fingers glide through the piano so gracefully. He shines so brightly under the spotlight. He was perfect. I want to see him again, I want to be with him again. I want to let him know how much I fell in love him. So please, give me another chance"

**Author's Note:**

> not regular updates sorry not a one-shot


End file.
